Promise me
by Blackfang64
Summary: "Hey Natsuki, when we get older, will you marry me?" ShizNat oneshot


**Author: Oh crap, I better get around to updating my chapter fics soon. In the meantime, enjoy! Oh and Shizuru's age at the start of this is 8 and Natsuki's is 14. **

**-0-0-**

"Natsukiiiiii!" jade green eyes wondered over her book at the small honey brunette girl running towards her. Lowering her book, the blunette diverted her gaze, watching as the honey brunette came to stop beside her.

_Sigh, it's her again. _

"What is it Shizuru?" the blunette replied, trying to hide her irritation.

"I've come to see my Natsuki" Shizuru smiled with big, cheerful crimson gem eyes.

_There she goes saying I'm 'hers', I mean, why on earth does she do that? _

"For the last time Shizuru, I'm not yours," Natsuki shot back, closing her book as she leaned her head back against the tree.

"Does Natsuki hate me because of that...? I'm sorry" fNatsuki watched Shizuru's cheerful face replaced by hurt and regret.

_Oh no, I didn't mean to hurt her _

"No, Shizuru don't cry. I'm yours, okay, just please don't cry" Natsuki quickly reassured the saddened soul, only to find a devious smile and a hint of overwhelming joy.

"Yay, Natsuki is mine forever!" Shizuru screamed in joy, diving head first into Natsuki's chest.

_Gah, she's doing it again! _

Natsuki quickly tried to push Shizuru away, but found it hopeless as the honey brunette continued to rub her head against Natsuki's bust. "So soft and bouncy"

"W-will you stop that, besides they're not that big!" Shizuru ignored Natsuki's complaint, continuing her pampering of Natsuki's chest.

_She's so annoying, why on earth do I put up with her? _

"Hehe, Natsuki's blushing" Shizuru pointed at the small tomato blush on Natsuki's cheeks.

"W-what? I'm not blushing!" Natsuki protested, continuing with her attempt of removing the clamped on Shizuru.

"Fufu, such a bad liar" Shizuru whispered, as she leaned up against the blunette's cheek placing a small kiss.

_What the fu-! _

"What the hell Shizuru?" Natsuki yelled, sending the honey brunette flying through the air before landing on the grass.

"Owie, Natsuki's yells have gotten louder" rubbing her delicate ears, Shizuru walked back over to the frustrated looking Natsuki. "Natsuki want to play a game?" Shizuru asked, with her friendly smile.

"NO, I DON"T WANT TO PLAY GAMES!" Natsuki screamed at the top of her lungs. Calming herself down, she looked over at the frightened Shizuru staring at her with tearful eyes.

"Go... Gomen nasai... Natsuki-chan, I didn't mean too... too..." Shizuru sniffled between words as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Quickly going into panic, Natsuki rushed the honey brunette's side trying to calm the girl down. "I'm sorry Shizuru, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Natsuki pleaded, trying to beg Shizuru for forgiveness.

"I forgive you Natsuki" Shizuru smiled, with bright cheerful eyes as though nothing had happened.

_Shit, she got me again, didn't she?" _

Sighing deeply, Natsuki retreated back over to the tree, resting her back against the trunk before watching as Shizuru took a seat beside her. "Hey Natsuki?"

"Yeah Shizuru?" looking over at her shoulder, she found Shizuru to be resting rather comfortably against it.

"When we get older, will you marry me?" at instance, Natsuki's face lit up like a tomato whilst Shizuru was to pre-occupied in the thought.

"W-what! No, of course not!" fearing Shizuru's tearful face, Natsuki braced herself but nothing came.

"I see... is it because you hate me? Is it because I'm too young for you?" for the first time, Natsuki could see that Shizuru was indeed serious about it.

_Come to think of it, why not? Well, perhaps it's because she's a girl... still, I don't want to keep bugging me about it for the next few years of my life. _

"It's none of that. Fine, I will" Shizuru's eyes lit up brightly at hearing the blunette agreeing.

"Yay, but you have to promise me" Natsuki shrugged her shoulders before turning to the honey brunette.

"Fine, I promise that I will marry you when we're older" Natsuki replied with an almost undead sounding tone. Caught up in the moment, Natsuki didn't noticed Shizuru climbing onto her waist, facing the cobalt haired girl. "Shizuru, what are you-?" before Natsuki could finish, Shizuru had leaned in capturing the off-guarded blunette's lips in a soft angelic kiss.

_What is she doing? _

Breaking away, Shizuru giggled at how red the blunette's face was. "Teehee, thanks for that Natsuki. I look forward to the day when we'll kiss again!" Shizuru smiled before running off like an enthusiastic school girl.

Natsuki just laid there motionless, her mind lost in the previous moment.

_My first kiss was... was with... her. Yuck! _

**-Nine years later-**

"Well?" glaring over at her shoulder, the blunette stared upon the honey brunette girl leaning against the doorframe with perceptive eyes.

"Well, what Shizuru?" the cobalt haired woman grunted back, redirecting her gaze back to her book.

"When's Natsuki's going to marry me?" watching the blunette place her book aside, Shizuru waited for Natsuki to give her the answer she wanted.

"Marry you, when did I say that?" Natsuki asked, giving Shizuru a questioning look.

"You mean you forgot? Don't you remember, you promised me years ago" Natsuki pondered at this, before recurring the past memory.

"Oh that, you didn't take it seriously, did you?" Natsuki chuckled at this, only to find Shizuru wasn't laughing back.

"N-no... I didn't" turning away, Shizuru slowly made her exit towards the door.

"Shizuru, where are you going?" Natsuki asked, catching up with the honey brunette.

"I'm leaving" Shizuru shot back in reply, reaching for the door knob.

"Geez Shizuru, it was just a joke. I didn't think you would take that promise seriously" Natsuki laughed about it only to find that Shizuru wasn't all that amused.

"You think it was a joke? Do you know how many years I waited just for this? I wasn't joking when I said that... I was being serious because I..." Shizuru shifted between anger and sadness, feeling the restraints in her body breaking apart as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I hate you, how could you do this to me!" running out the door, Shizuru slammed it behind sending a loud thud at Natsuki.

_Shizuru... _

Standing there in disbelief, the blunette fell to her knees, thumping her head against the ground in sorrow. "Shizuru..."

**-0-0-**

"You broke the young girl's heart did you?" the maroon haired woman stared across the table at the rather depressed cobalt haired woman.

"Pretty much Mai" sipping her coke, the blunette sat there silently with her head hung between her shoulders.

"That girl has loved you for all those years, and yet you didn't notice?" gripping firmly around the cup, Mai took a sip of her tea watching the blunette's shift facial expressions.

"I knew..." holding back the urge to spit her tea, Mai quickly analysed the blunette's face noticing she was indeed telling the truth. "I knew about the promise, I knew about her feelings but..."

"But, what?"

"I didn't think I was good enough for her" Mai tilted her head at Natsuki's statement, issuing the blunette to explain. "All those years she waited for me, I thought at first it was a joke but after awhile I knew she was serious about it. I didn't want her to waste her time on me, but she did. To be honest, after all these years I've been..."

"What?"

"Afraid; afraid to face her. Afraid to face my feelings for her, I know she loves me, and I love her back. But, I just can't understand why?"

"Because you are you" swinging her head around, Natsuki was surprised to be met by a pair of warm scarlet loving eyes. "You're the Natsuki I've grown up with, and the girl I've always loved"

"S-Shizuru, what are you-?" turning back to Mai who shifted her eyes away, whistling innocently, Natsuki turned back to Shizuru who was standing there with tear filled eyes and a smile like none Natsuki had ever seen before.

"I'll leave you two alone" taking her leave before Natsuki could protest, Mai hid behind a nearby bush watching the scene unfold.

"How... much, did you hear?" Natsuki asked nervously, hoping for Shizuru to say nothing.

"All of it" slowly approaching Natsuki, Shizuru brought the blunette's eyes upon her as she knelt down to her level. "I'm sorry for pushing such a difficult thing onto you, I hope you can forgive me" bowing her head in apology, Shizuru waited in silence before the sound of a small laughter filled her ears.

"You still haven't changed Shizuru, even after all these years" lifting her scarlet eyes up, Shizuru found Natsuki smiling with tears running down her cheeks. "If anything, I'm the one who has to apologise this time, for not keeping our promise"

"You still haven't broken it, Natsuki" giving the blunette a small wink, Natsuki quickly took up the hint reaching out for the honey brunette's hand.

"Very well. Will you Fujino Shizuru, still be my wife when the time comes?" Shizuru watched as Natsuki knelt before her in a proposing manner.

"Yes, I will"

**End **

**Omake: **

**Shizuru: (Pouting) **

**Author: What's wrong, I gave you a happy ending, didn't I? **

**Shizuru: yeah, but Natsuki didn't propose to me with a ring, did she? **

**Author: I guess not, but mind you, you two still have to go through the girlfriend process before getting married which is why Natsuki said 'When the time comes' **

**Shizuru: I know, but I want to have sex with Natsuki! **

**Author: You don't have to be married to do that **

**Shizuru: Really? (Turns to Natsuki with perverted eyes) Natsukiiiiii! (Dives onto the panicking blunette before stripping the girl of her clothes) **

**Author:... Yep, it ain't getting any weirder then that **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: I apologise if that was too short and rushed, my mind is still melting like ice cream from the recent heatwave. Anyway, don't forget to check out our facebook page for Mai HiME fanfiction, the link is on my profile. Don't forget to read and review if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
